memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
DS9 Season 1 DVD
| date2 = | date2S = | rating = | reference = | year = 2369 | cover2 = DS9 Season 1 DVD-Region 2.jpg | cover2S = DS9 slimpack season one.jpg | menu = DS9 season 1 DVD menu.jpg }} Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – The Complete Season One is a DVD release containing all of the episodes which were broadcast during the series' first season. Summary From the DVD booklet: :The year is 2369. After a long and bloody struggle against the Cardassians, the Bajoran Resistance and their Starfleet colleagues have occupied Terok Nor, a former Cardassian mining station orbiting the planet of Bajor. :Redesignated Deep Space Nine by the Federation, the station is now overseen by a Starfleet crew lead by Commander Benjamin Sisko, a battle-hardened officer who has recently lost his wife in a battle with the Borg. :Together with his team, Sisko must preside over inhabitants friendly and unfriendly, honest and dishonest, Human and alien. This unlikely assembly of individuals gives Deep Space Nine its unique society, and brings intrigue, crime and some unlikely partnerships. :Although the threat of Cardassian treachery is always present, the inhabitants of Bajor contribute their own set of issues to the station, bringing a strange mix of violent passion and calm spirituality to DS9. :Add to these Ferengi traders, shapeshifting security officers, Klingons, Humans and hidden Gods, and the depths of Deep Space Nine society begin to reveal themselves. :And with the discovery of a nearby portal to a distant and unexplored part of the universe, the lonely world of Deep Space Nine is about to produce consequences which will resound across the galaxy. Episodes Special Features *'Deep Space Nine: A Bold Beginning' – This feature includes interviews with Michael Piller ( ), Rick Berman ( ), and Avery Brooks ( ) on the making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. The subsection Designing Deep Space Nine featured interviews about the creation from early drafts to the built model with Herman Zimmerman ( ), Michael Okuda ( ), Rick Sternbach ( ), and Ricardo Delgado ( ). It also features a few behind the scenes filming shots from several episodes of the first season. *'Crew Dossier: Kira Nerys' – Interviews with Nana Visitor (from , , and ) and Ira Steven Behr (from ) about the development of the Kira Nerys character. Subsections are Baby On the Set and Romance On the Set. *'Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season One' – In an interview from , Michael Westmore presents in-depth look at the aliens, including the Bajorans, the Cardassians, and the guest aliens such as the Kobliad, Wadi, Tailheads, , and the Miradorn. *'Secrets of Quark's Bar' – Penny Juday reveals the secrets behind the props seen in Quark's. (Interview from ) *'Alien Artifacts: Season One' – Joe Longo explains the props of the first season. (Interview from ) *'Deep Space Nine Sketchbook' – Rick Sternbach explains several of his sketches for various props on the show. (Interview from ) *'Deep Space Nine Scrapbook Year One' – Cast members and the production staff explain the development of Deep Space Nine, the show's look, and the variety of characters. There are two subsections, Building the Station and Make-up. The feature includes interviews with Rick Berman ( ), Avery Brooks ( ), Nana Visitor ( ), Terry Farrell ( ), Colm Meaney ( ), Siddig El Fadil ( ), Rene Auberjonois ( ), Herman Zimmerman ( ), Robert Legato ( ), Peter Lauritson ( ), and Michael Westmore ( ). (Region 2 only) *'Photo gallery' – 40 still shots from behind the scenes and of the Deep Space 9 studio model. *'Section 31' – Hidden files (otherwise known as Easter eggs, when present on DVDs). **Hidden File 01: Avery Brooks interview from regarding his character Benjamin Sisko **Hidden File 02: Colm Meaney interview from regarding his character Miles O'Brien **Hidden File 03: Rene Auberjonois interview from regarding his character Odo **Hidden File 04: More of the Rene Auberjonois interview **Hidden File 05: Terry Farrell interview from regarding her character Jadzia Dax **Hidden File 06: More of the Terry Farrell interview **Hidden File 07: Siddig El Fadil interview from regarding his character Julian Bashir **Hidden File 08: Nana Visitor interview from regarding her character Kira Nerys **Hidden File 09: Cirroc Lofton interview from regarding his character Jake Sisko **Hidden File 10: Jennifer Hetrick interview from regarding her character Vash and her appearance in The special features that were lacking on the regular Region 1 releases, were for that region only available as a "retailer exclusive" on a separate disc through the Best Buy retail chain store. https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/rixgrafixforums/star-trek-best-buy-bonus-dvds-t795.html Background information The Region 1 release features pictures of the station as if taken during a flyby, beginning with a wide shot including the wormhole on disc 1, and finishing with a closeup of the central hub on disc 6. The Region 2 release features the only DS9 DVDs to have pictures of starships on the discs, rather than characters: *Disc one – Deep Space 9 *Disc two – *Disc three – A Klingon Bird-of-Prey leaving Deep Space 9 *Disc four – *Disc five – The Defiant and a Klingon Bird-of-Prey *Disc six – Three Jem'Hadar attack ships With the exception of the station itself and the Klingon Bird-of-Prey, the vessels depicted do not actually appear in the first season. |snext=DS9 Season 2 DVD}} de:DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 1 sr:ДС9: Сезона 1 (ДВД)